You'll Feel It
by OUAThooked
Summary: A place for all my Captain Swan drabbles and submitted prompts. Ratings will vary, but most likely M.


**A/N** I am going to post all the prompts and/or drabble ideas I get under this Story!

Feel free to send me prompts through FF/twitter/tumblr. I could always use ideas.

Keep an eye out for a new Multi Chap fic coming in the next week or two! Wanna get ahead of it before i start posting.

Prompt: "Killian finds Emma's box of toys under the bed and she teaches him how to use them."

* * *

"Just get under there!" She exclaimed as she pointed under the bed.

He was kneeling in front of her, and not in a fun way. "You know Swan, this would be easier if you weren't yelling at me as you stand there and do nothing."

"Stop complaining, there's just a few more boxes and then we're done."

Killian muttered something incoherent as he went back under the bed. Spring cleaning, she had called it.

"What else is under there? I want to finish this up before getting Henry tonight."

"A bunch of rubbish from the looks of it." He responded as he threw some random papers out from under the bed, and wiggled his way out with another box in tow.

"Bloody hell Swan, why must you own so much?" Killian groaned as he sat back, pulling the box to his lap. He opened up the box. "Alright, what've we got here—" His sentence cut her off. A small gasp escaped his lips.

He stared at the contents of the box with wide eyes, his mouth forming a small smirk.

"What is it?" Emma asked from her spot across the floor, crawling up next to him.

"Oh my god, Killian!" She yelled, feeling mortified and tore the box away from him, huddling over it.

"My Swan, quite the minx aren't we?" He replied slyly. The look on his face made her toes curl.

"I don't…It's not…You know what these are?" She was embarrassed and confused.

"I'm not daft, Swan. I may be a 300 year old pirate you spent most of his life in Neverland, but I am quite perceptive—especially when it comes to your modern world…devices." Killian went to reach for the box, but Emma slapped his hand away.

"Don't even think about it."

"Oh, come on. Just a little look?"

She glared at him for a few second before she finally caved. "Fine."

Emma passed the box over to Killian, he hadn't been lying when he said he knew what these were—her toys, ideas were quickly taking over his thoughts.

She watched him as he went through the box. Killian picked up an object and wiggled his eyebrows at her as he pressed a button. "Bloody hell." His mouth dropped a bit as the object vibrated in his hand, he looked to her once more.

"It's called a vibrator, it's for—"

"Aye, Swan. I have an idea what its purpose is…do you…use it often?"

Her cheeks turned red. "I haven't in a while…I mean I haven't needed to since, well, you."

A small smile formed his lips, he satisfied her enough that she didn't need to seek out other means of, well, completion. He looked at her and then the box once more. "Perhaps these don't need to go to waste, love."

Emma's eyes went wide as he stood up in front of her, his hand came down to help her up. Face to face once again he spoke softly against her lips. "Show me how you like it, Emma."

He kissed her slowly, his hand on her cheek and his arm pulling her close—her ever so gentle pirate.

They walked back towards the bed until her legs hit the mattress. Hands roaming, hearts racing, and mouths fused together. Clothes quickly fell to the floor, the fire in her belly building. Killian was one hell of a lover, and in this moment she had no doubt her mind (and body) was about to be blown, yet again.

Killian pushed her down on the bed and removed what was left of her clothes until she was left bare. A battle with his mouth took over her body—between love bites, kisses, and his glorious tongue, she couldn't help the sounds that were escaping her lips.

"Don't move," he whispered in her ear.

She watched him leave the bed and shuffle through the box on the floor, his eyes lit up when he found her vibrator.

Once again, he joined her on the bed—chest bare, but still clad in his, now, too tight jeans.

He gave her another lasting kiss before moving lower to settle between her legs. Killian lowered his lips to her creamy thighs, tracing her soft skin with his tongue. One last bite and then his mouth was on her.

"Oh god," she whimpered, her hips immediately thrusted up.

"I believe I told you not to move, Swan," he commented, barely moving from his spot.

Killian clutched the vibrator in his hand and tapped it on, then slowly lowered it to her clit, watching her carefully as he made small movements with the device.

Emma's mouth fell open as she gasped. "Yes, more. Please."

"As you wish."

He moved the vibrator to her opening and teased her a bit. "So wet love, so ready."

Slowly, he pushed it inside her, her load moans echoed in the room. Killian picked up the pace and started pumping it inside her

"Fuck, Killian…it's so good." Her breath turned erratic, he took that as a sign and lowered his mouth on her nub, licking and sucking as her hips thrusted and met every pump.

Killian watched her fuck the toy to completion, Emma's body shaking as she came down from what seemed like an eternal high. He removed the vibrator and tossed it aside.

Several moments later she caught her breath. "God, that…that was incredible."

She pulled him up for a kiss and whispered a thanks against his lips.

"The pleasure was all mine darling." He tossed a cheeky grin her way.

Emma rolled her eyes and flipped them over. "It's about to be."

His eyes went a little wide as she tore his jeans off.

Killian growled as he spoke. "You're insatiable."

Her eyes sparkled. "Perhaps." She lowered herself on his hardened length. "But you love me for it."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated and keep the muse alive! xx


End file.
